Flock Rising
by VampiressE12B
Summary: stupid title. how Max and all met at the school all at different times. this is my firs MR fanfic. not sure what genra it will be yet.
1. Proluge

Beginning

AN/ Okay so this is my first Maximum Ride fanfic and it might be a common one I don't know! I've never been to this side of fan fiction so if you have any tips at all I will love you forever if you tell me! I am actually nervous about writing this so please, please tell me if this is common!

**Disclaimer:**** V: Hi.**

**Fang: who are you?**

**V: Hi! **

**Fang: WHO ARE YOU?**

**V: I am the person who owns you.**

**Fang: WHAAAAAAAAAATTTT???**

**Max: she doesn't own us! Iggy! Blow her up! **

**Iggy: Blows me up. **

**All of you cry now, I mean it! You better be crying! I am dead now! Start crying!!**

**Jeb's POV**

It was all planned out. We were going to create a new hybrid. Hopefully, this particular breed would last longer than most. We had already managed to create a lupine-hybrid that the other sciencetists were calling "erasers". Don't ask me why. Seems like a stupid name.

I am the one who ended up donating the sperm. A scincetist named Dr. Valencia Martinez. She has been researching avians almost her whole life. Now she is going to be part of a project to create avian-human hybrids. She must be as proud as I am.

She was actually thinking about names right that moment. She wants it to be something with an M in it. She has been talking to some of the others about calling the girl hybrid Maxine. Every time she mentions it to Dr ter Borcht, he glares at her and says "You cannot afford do get do attached do de experiment." In his annoying germanish accent.

I shudder every time I think about it.

Dr. Sanderson finally convinced her to call her Maximum. I have no idea why she agreed. I mean, Maximum? What kind of a name is that? Oh well. Hopefully this one won't die in a week.

If she didn't though. How would we get more? Max was going to need a mate. I would talk to ter Borcht about that later.

AN/ I hope I got Jeb a little bit in there. This is just talking about how it is when max is born. Then we go on to how she meets the others. Yep. All in a very nice order. And yes, in my idea of how they were created, Fang is there FOR Max from the beginning literally! I'm not sure why, but maybe its just because I'm a nut case.


	2. Dont know what to call

What shall I call this chapter??

_**AN/ that's right people. I have no clue what to call this chapter. Got any ideas?? Also. REVIEW!! WHY WONT YOU PEOPLE REVIEW!! I MAY HAVE ONLY GOTTEN 30 SOME HITS BUT THOSE 30 SOME PEOPLE BETTER START REVIEWING!! ITS NOT THAT HARD!! PRESS THE PRETTY SKY BLUE BUTTON!! Okay done with my rant now. This is just a filler chapter. Don't expect it to be good.**_

**Disclaimer:**** V: whooooooooo!!**

**Direc: who are you!!**

**V:I own youuuuuuuuuuuu! Whooo!!**

**Direc: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**V: yesssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!**

**Direc: no I mean you really don't own me.**

**V: spuirts lemon juice in eyes. Ha! Take that!!**

**Jeb's POV**

I talked to ter Borcht about my "mate" theory, and he agreed. We went later that day to ask the director about it, who, amazingly, also agreed. They did, however, request that two be made. We were a bit afraid of what my happen if she didn't like one of them. _**(I know I would be. Poor fang and Iggy.) **_

So it was all set. We had made arrangements for two male avian-human hybrids. I was a little bit worried, now that Maximum had been born, that I was starting to get a little too attached. We had all taken to calling her Max. She was so cute, sneezing often made her wings unfurl.

She was staying in a cradle right now. But something told me that things were going to go bad. I was starting to get suspicious of all of the scientists and I had no idea why.

Maybe I was just being paranoid.

_**AN/ God jeb! You're so stupid!!! Of course its not just paranoia!! Sheshh! If any one has a better name for this please please tell me!**_


	3. Fang and Iggy

**Fang and Iggy**

AN/ Okay, I am so sorry I haven't been updating!! But some one told me to slow down with the updates then my computer crashed. I'm using my grandparent's computer right now. I think some one sent me a virus. And I know that if some one did, it was a person from fan fiction who shall remain nameless; unless you want to know, and then just go on my forum!

**Disclaimer:**** V: Fang**

**Fang: what?**

**V: Fang**

**Fang: What?**

**V: Fang?**

**Fang: WHAT??**

**V: STOP YELLING AT ME ITS NOT MY FAULT I DON'T OWN MR!!! (Runs away crying)**

**V: Comes back. Throws Max at fang.**

**Fang: Falls down Wtf was that for!!!??**

**V: disappears in a cloud of smoke Mwahhahhahahah!!!**

Right then, back to the story.

Jeb's POV 

Well, we had one of the hybrids here and the other was still in a different part of the building. I'm not sure what they're calling him. But Sanderson has started calling the one in the same part of the building as Max, Fang.

You see, he has been reading a series called Twilight (_**I just crack myself up sometimes.)**_ and is going through this little vampire phase. I hope it's a phase, but I can't be sure. He came to work all week with plastic fangs on.

I'll admit though, he does have a way with names.

I just found out however that Dr. Grey, who is in charge of the second male hybrid, has named him Iggmunstine. I'll have to talk to her about that. They aren't pets. They're almost as human as we are. But she's been calling him Iggy for short, and that's at least a little bit better then Iggmunstine. I don't even know where she came up with that name!

The director and I have been discussing when we will introduce them to each other and who we will introduce first. It was decided that we would introduce Fang first. He was the older of the two.

And we decided that we would introduce them when Max was three. That wouldn't be long.

I decided it would be a good idea to check on Fang.

I walked into Sanderson's office. It was a good thing I was here I grabbed a video camera off the shelve. I wanted this for black mail.

Dr. Sanderson was sitting in front of fang going "Rawer!!" then fang would repeat him "rawer!" god. This was great.

Suddenly, Sanderson noticed him. "Oh crap."

"You really shouldn't be teaching him that." I scolded. " Do you want Max to be afraid of him?" my poor Max. I didn't want Fang scaring her.

"No. Your probably right." He said. It was amazing Fang was even able to copy him at only 1 year old.

Please God, don't let him remember that.

_**AN/ lol. I love my Sanderson Character. He's so funny!**_


	4. Ummm, Nudge

**Ummm, Nudge!!**

AN/ Yep lets just call this Nudge. I know you all hate me for taking this long but I've been really busy lately, with Christmas coming up and all.

**Disclaimer:**** Iggy: Say it!**

**V: NO!**

**Iggy: SAY IT!**

**V: OKAY OKAY JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING DRASTIC!! (Takes deep breath) I don't own MR.**

**Iggy: Hands V Third MR book. Good girl.**

**Jeb's POV**

Well, we were all feeling smart and geiniesish. I'm not really sure if that's a word but okay. When, Dr. Babbitt came in and said…. "what about Iggy?"

At that we all jumped into action, it would be only a couple months until we were to introduce fang and Max. We had to get to work on a mate for Iggy. FAST!

We stole a newborn from a black couple in Michagan. She would do perfectly. We gave her all that good recombint life form stuff. The wings the air sacs, everything.

Dr. Babbitt ended up being the one to take care of her.

When we first walked in to her office, she was singing at the "Fudge, pudge, toudge, Nudge!!" and then she burst out giggling. "That's such a silly word!" Well, someone's been in the coffee.

We introduced her to the babe. And she immediately screamed. "I'M NAMIN HER NUDGE!!!" I looked at her a moment and though _what the heck?_ It was better than Iggmunstine.

_**AN/ got to go now bye!!**_


	5. cages

Cages

AN/ yeah, I know you all hate me right now.. but I don't feel like explaining myself again. If its tormenting you not knowing why I didn't update then I'll tell you.

**Disclaimer:**** VG… VG get away from me with that marker….no. no. No! Okay okay! I'll say it! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

Jeb's POV 

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING!" I couldn't believe that they were doing this. They had my Max in a _cage!_ A freaking CAGE!!!!!!

"They are experiments.. They vill be trveated as such." tor Borcht answered. "We are putting the ALL in cages, they are creatures! Not human beings **(jerk)** and we don't want them escaping." He answered it so calmly. It just ticked me off more.

"That's my daughter." I snarled at him.

"But director, has decided. She created them, in all rights their her's."

I was then forced out of the room.

"By the way." Ter Borcht said. "Max and Fang will meet tomorrow in the fenced in yard."

_**AN/ Review if you missed me and/or want to kill me please! Oh. And take a look at my profile. I updated it. Many more funny quotes…**_


	6. meeting

Meeting

AN/ Look, finally it's the part every one wants to get too. By the way, I am very upset that none of you really reviewed… and so is my demon cat (hissssssss) yeah, he sounds mad. So, I still have a bit of writer's block, but I am going to try to get this done. Okay??? But only if you guys promise to review. Also, I messed up the disclaimer back there. I used the same one for a twilight fanfiction so I just messed up the title, but yeah. No one has been reviewing and if you don't than I have absoulty no reason to continue this. If you don't like it at least tell me to delete it!

Disclaimer: My life means nothing; I don't own Maximum Ride… sobs.

Max's Pov

They put me in a cage. I don't know why, but for some reason they did. I don't like it. Its too small and the metal is a little bit rusty. It was so scary, the men in the white coats just came in and picked me up then they shoved me in this cage. I think I'd been in it for at least 6 hours. Every thing felt tense. And cramped.

Then the door opened. A woman was standing there.

"Max???" she asked? I nodded. "Come on Max, I'm taking you outside." Outside? I had never been outside. I saw it some times, when I got out of my room. I would sneak toward the door and watch what the other side looked like whenever some one came in.

She took me out of the cage and walked me all the way across the building to another door. When she opened this one, I saw the sun. It was so much brighter then the artificial lights inside the school. I felt myself jump back when I saw the stuff under my feet, but then I realized it was grass. They had some growing on the windowsill of my old room.

There was another white coat out in the middle of the field. The lady had said I was meeting some one today, maybe this was him. We walked out all the way until we were about a few feet away. That's when I noticed him. There was a boy with him, about my age, maybe a bit taller. He had dark hair and olive skin. (AN I should stop right here as punishment.)

"Max." the lady said, "This is fang. He's an experiment like you." As soon as she said experiment I ducked behind her. I knew about all the other experiments they had. I'd met some of them before. Most had tried to eat me.

"Oh dear." The lady said. I liked her, she was nice, but if this fang was going to eat me he would have to eat her first. Its survival of the fittest baby!

"Fang." The man nudged this fang of which we have been speaking. " Show her." Show me what? Fang looked like he would rather be eaten by erasers.

But suddenly he stepped forward. I stepped back a bit, pulling the nice lady with me.

He unfolded wings.

They were beautiful black wings that looked purple around the edges because of the sun. He was… like me!

"Hi." HE COULD TALK. NO OTHER EXPERIMENT I HAD MET COULD TALK!!! I stepped up and unfolded my wings. They weren't as pretty as his, but his eyes widened, so I guess he was as shocked as me.

"Hi." His eyes went wider. "I'm Max." Then I realized something, I wasn't alone. There was some one else just like me. Some one I could trust. And I guess he felt that way too, because at the next moment, we both enfolded each other in a hug.

Fang was my new best friend.

AN/ Just so you know the lady was Dr. Grey (who has Iggy.) and the man is Dr. Sanderson (my favorite original character.)


	7. First Experiment

First Experiment

AN/ wow, I am just so proud of myself for that chapter. I've been grounded. Again. I'm going to try not to get grounded this month though just for you guys. Okay? This chapter is going to explain a lot about why fang is the way he is. I must warn you that it may be very sad. So, you might start crying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but that wont keep me from writing sad stories with the characters!!

Max's POV 

I stayed with Fang all that week. We didn't leave each other's side once. I wouldn't let go of him the first day we met, so they got a bigger dog cage for us to share. _**(As cruel as the dog cages are, wouldn't that be sooo cute?? For some reason I think it is.)**_ Right now that's where we were. Snuggled up in a dog crate. How many kids have ever said that sentence?

"What's wrong?" Fang asked. I was shivering. Darn! I was hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I think the white coats forgot to buy a furnace." Was all I said. I didn't want to admit I was cold. I don't know why, but I don't like feeling weak. Ever. At all. End of discussion. Without a word Fang unfolded his wings and wrapped them around us. Huh. I hadn't though of that. _**(I know I'm getting annoying but… AWWWWWWWWW!!)**_

We fell back asleep. The next thing I knew, one of the white coats opened the door and grabbed Fang. I acted mostly on instinct trying to keep him in the cage. Most of the experiments that left their cage with a scientist never came back. "Fang!"

The white coat locked the door before I could do anything. I slammed against the cage over and over and made it about halfway to the door with the dog cage by the time they were gone. Then it was dark.

And all you could hear was screaming. I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I just cried harder as the screaming went on.

The next morning, the white coat brought fang back. When he put him in the cage I grabbed on and held on. I was never letting him go again. When I finally did let go though, only because my arms had fallen asleep, I tried to get him to talk to me. To tell me what happened. But his dark eyes just stared out the cage window. He wouldn't even look at me.

_**AN/ Just so you know, I am very close to crying right now. I have no idea what kinds of experiments they did on him, but it was traumatizing and painful. And yes, that is probably the most dramatic thing I have ever written. YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW!!!**_


	8. meeting iggy

Meeting Iggy  


AN/ Now, this is five months later and both fang and Max have been experimented on many times. This is where Iggy comes in. I'm very upset with you. Great I sound like my mom. Lol. I gave you the most dramatic thing I have ever written and got what? Six reviews?? COME ON PEOPL!! I know your reading this. I'm in your closet right now. You just looked over your shoulder and are listening to a Linken Park CD while you read this…. Plus, I am holding your copy of Maximum Ride 3 hostage. Review or it goes in the paper shredder…

**Disclaimer****V:**** Hey nudge! **

**Nudge:**** oh hey V. I was just thinking about you and how you always show up at this part of the chapter and I was wondering if you would show up now and here you are are you here to ask if you own Maximum Ride oh I bet you are you always do and then Fang gets all Fangish and Iggy blows you up and then you run away or disappear in a big poofy cloud of smoke and…**

**V:**** My ears… they is bleeding.**

**Iggy's POV**

"Come on Iggmunstine." Dr. Grey called. I fumed next to her. If she called me that one more time I swear, I was going to throw her into the wall.

Dr. Grey said she was taking me out of my cage today. Whoopy. What fun. I guess they wanted to exercise the mutant freak. _**(Remember this is Five months later, they've all been thrown in cages and now they are starting to act, well you know, more in character. Just trying to explain why Iggy sounds more like Max then Max does. Lol.)**_ She brought me to a room and then through me in a different cage.

Oh fun. Room change.

Just then I heard a movement. I turned my head to see two other cages. _**(Iggy's not blind yet, and Max and Fang are a little big to be sleeping in the same crate now.)**_

"Hey, Max, they just through another mutant in here for torture." A voice said. As my eyes adjusted to the light I saw to faces in the cages. One was a boy with dark hair and eyes and olive skin. The girl in the other was pale with blonde hair and brown eyes. That wasn't the weirdest part though.

They had wings.

"So, What "hybrid" or Freak DNA did they stick you with?" the girl asked. "We got avian."

"So did I." I answered.

"Well then, I'm guessing you'll last longer then most. That's a good thing. I don't think I could take another death right next to me." The girl said. The boy hadn't said a thing since announcing I was here. "What's your name?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I told her. The boy in the other cage snorted humorlessly.

"Wow, death threats. That's scary. Look at where you are." He said quietly. "Most of the people in the cages of this room never come back." The girl gave him a look.

"Well then, since I'm likely to die any way. The whack job of a scientist who named me decided on Iggmunstine." They stared at me. "Please don't ask." I begged them; honestly I didn't know where most of them came up with these crazy names.

"I'm Max." The girl said. "And the gloom and doom one over there is Fang." _**(Warning max will likely be completely out of character for this story, but I shall try.)**_ Max looked at Fang. "You don't have to scare every one that comes in here. I mean, even I'm not that mean." She scolded.

She looked back at me. "We could call you Iggy?" She suggested.

"Oh trust me, I'd like that WAY more."

_**Remember, I'm in that closet. By the way, Fangish has been added to my dictionary. **_


	9. Iggy loses his sight

Iggy Loses his sight.

_**AN/ Sniff. **_

_**Hey I just found out that Iggy is actually a name! Now I'm walking around saying that when I have kids I'm naming one Ignatius. And people are telling me he's going to get beat up. Tear. Poor future Ignatius. Lol. And I got like six reviews people! Come on!**_

**Disclaimer:**** V: In cage.**

**Mom: walks in. Where did you get that cage and why are you in it?**

**V: Shhhh I'm trying to get in touch with my inner max. **

**Mom: where did I put that pamphlet for that one hospital? The institute for Deranged children who think they own a book. Hmmmm. Maybe its on the counter.**

**V: Noooooo they took fanggggg!! **

**Lol. I interacting my sad chapter. Lol. **

**Iggy's POV**

The door opened and I immediately woke up. It had been three weeks since I got moved here. So far they had only taken Max and Fang for experimentations. But I knew I would have to go soon. A white coat was standing next to my cage. He scooped me out of it and I went with him. I knew there was no use fighting him. I would have to go soon or a later.

Its too bad fang and Max were asleep. I wished I could have said goodbye.

**20 Minutes later Max's POV**

I woke up to the sound of only ONE other person breathing and instantly sat up. I had a medium cage and I was only four, so I didn't hit my head. I looked around. Fang was still in his cage, but Iggy was gone.

Oh crap.

"Fang! Fang wake up!" He opened his eyes and look at me.

"What max? God, what time is it?" Like I knew how to tell time. Haha. He's so funny.

"Iggy's gone." I said and he snapped awake. We looked at each other for a minute practically reading each other's minds of what could have happened. _**(Yes I know that sentence does not make sense.)**_ Just then a white coat came in with Iggy. He put him back into his cage next to fang. We were positioned so that I could always see both of them.

Iggy was still unconscious.

"Iggy. Iggy? Iggy! Iggy wake up!" He finally opened his eyes.

"Max?" He asked. He looked so confused sitting up in his cage.

"I'm right here Iggy. Are you okay." I asked.

"Why are all the lights off?" Now I was confused.

"They're not Iggy." Fang said. Now Ig was starting to panic.

"Why can't I see you guys?" He asked. They didn't. They probably did.

"Iggy." I said as gently as I could. His head turned toward me. I took a deep breath. "Iggy I think you're blind."

_**AN/ poor Iggy. Is it just me or does my version of Iggy seem kind of negative? When I write in his POV he seems kind of pessimistic. **_


	10. Reviews

So I just wanted to take a moment to list my favorite reviews so far. I'm a little stumped right now for the Nudge chapter but I don't have school Friday so it should come to me then. Here they are, the reviews that made me laugh the most!

Magicmehome: GAH! OMC! Love it! hehe!  
:O Me can'test waitest for nextest chapter...est...?  
:O Still hyper...lol  
WOOP! WOOP!  
Oh, sorry - I'm menna be crying cuz the Ig-mister blew you up. mourns

Magicmehome: Rawer!  
Go on, Fangums, rawer!  
he he he  
The Twilight phase, LOVE it!!  
lmao  
write more son!  
Lyra

Llamoandllama: RAWER! I AM FANG! HEAR ME ROAR! Okay, done with that.  
Please make longer chapters! I am on the edge of me seat here! demonstrates falls on butt SEE?! You caused me bodily harm. I shall SUE if I do not get another chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! (I gotta stop with the sugar before noon...)  
Llama

Makmay04: Aw, the flock seem so cute as babies Max sneezing and Fang rawring XD And...uhh Sanderson...umm cool dude. Haha, plastic Fangs XD

Makmay04: Aw, they shared a crate, and he was so cute and..and "rawr"  
But, now there's no more "rawr" Poor Fang and Max. That really must suck, having your best friend being taken away...and when he came back nothing was the same. Poor flockings UDATE REALLY SOON!! PLEASE?! FOR ME? FOR DR.SANDARSON

Magicmehome: raises hand It may be just me, but are Max and Fang in the same cage? If so - how come Iggy's on his own?  
Anyways, I'm still loving it!  
Can't wait for more!!  
thinks So Nudge is up next, right?  
-x-x-x-x-

Wingedfighter: WAH IGGY'S BLIND WAH

Queen of the Mary sue: Well, I'd be pessimistic too if I was an Avian/Homonid hybrid who'd had my eyes Fked with and ruined... ANYWHO! Great fic! Can't wait for the rest!

Omg. I love you guys your reviews brighten up my bad days! Thanks for making me pee my pants from laughter! By the way, when I typed in pants I accidently typed fangs so it came out "pee my fangs with laughter". ?? weird sentece. Strange sentence.


	11. Nudge and Tag

Tag and Nudge

AN/ I hope you guys realize that I spent my ride on the bus and my lunch, writing this! So you had better review!!

**Disclaimer:**** V: Do I look like James Patterson to you?**

**Fang: Yup! **

**V: Gasp! Smacks fang lol.**

**Max's POV**

We were outside in a small fenced in yard, getting our weekly "Exercise." Basically we get an hour outside each week to do whatever. A white coat named Jeb made them let us. He was nice, but so was Dr. Grey, and she had preformed countless experiments on me and my "Brothers".

Today, Iggy and I were playing tag. Dr. Grey taught Iggy, and Iggy taught us. It was only me and him playing though. Fang just sat on the grass and watched. I'd tried to get him to play a couple of times but last time I realized that he was never going to. He just wasn't like that anymore.

**Flash back (Because I can that's why!)**

I had been playing tag with Iggy for about 20 minutes, when I realized that Fang wasn't playing. How could I have neglected my best friend like that? I ran up to him. _**(By the way, this whole thing takes place when they're 6. and they were playing tag on the ground because Jeb hasn't taught them how to fly yet. M'k?)**_

"Tag!" I shouted, poking him on the shoulder. He just stared at me. "Tag!" I stated more firmly. He just sat there staring at me. "Come on, Fang, you're it." Iggy came over to find out what was going on.

"I'm not playing tag, max." he said, ever so calmly. He could believe that, but I was more stubborn than him, and I was sick of him sulking!

"Fine then, I'm just going to keep poking you until you do." I said, as I began to poke him in the shoulder repeatedly. "Iggy, come help me." Iggy poked him in the back. Let me tell you, that fang's a tough nut to crack, he lasted the whole 30 minutes that we still had outside.

End Flashback

The door opened and Dr. Babbitt came out. That was weird. Fang was our timekeeper since he never liked to do anything when we got the chance to go outside. A moment ago, he had said that we just passed the five-minute mark. We still had 55 minutes!

She nudged a girl _**(AN/ Wow, I just noticed, she nudged nudge! Lol.)**_ Out the door. She was about 3, with dark hair, eyes and skin. She had adorable tawny wings. Hey! She was like us! Awww, she was so cute. But I was going to have to get a hold of myself. Just because this adorable toddler had wings, didn't mean she wasn't evil!

"We've got someone for you to meet." Dr. Babbitt said, smiling. Then she left. The poor girl looked terrified. I didn't blame her; she was glancing at Fang out of the corner of her eyes. No doubt, even at six he looked threatening. _**(AN/ VG: V! V! Stop drooling over that picture of fang on your background and get back to typing!!) **_She reminded me kind of of myself.

I walked up to her slowly, hoping I wouldn't scare her. Iggy inched forward too, but fang put a hand on his shoulder. The girl was sitting down. I crouched down and saw the tears welling up in her big brown eyes. Tears of terror.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you." I said, smiling. I has once thought fang would eat me. "I'm Max, what's your name?" She looked up at me, more tears pouring out of her eyes. Apparently she didn't believe my statement. I racked my brain for something that would help her to trust me. I again remembered meeting fang.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I extended my wings. I motioned Fang to do the same and out poured his gorgeous black wings. Iggy heard what we were doing and did the same. Out came his white wings, peaked with red streaks at the ends of the feathers.

"Lets try this again." I said. "My names Max. Those two over there are Fang and Iggy. What's your name?" She looked astonished, and safe. She looked like some one who knew they were safe.

"Nudge." She choked out. New tears sprang from her eyes. But these ones were not of fear. I knew I had gained a new sister. I wrapped my arms around Nudge, my new sister, and my wings too. Iggy followed my example. Fang didn't hug nudge, but he sat near by and offered a supporting smile.

_**AN/ look at that loooonnnngggg chapter! You people had better review!!**_


	12. Pokey Pokey

Pokey Pokey!

AN/ I know, this took forever to get up. But I lost the original draft! I still don't know where it is so I had to rewrite it from scratch. Stupid green notebook. Where are you?

**Disclaimer:**** Looks at list of things Hmmmm, a toothbrush, shampoo, a cat, a nickel, and I own…. Nope no max ride. **

**Max's Pov**

Iggy and Nudge were best friends immediately. He absolutely adored her. I thought she was just the sweetest kid ever, even if she was a bit of a chatterbox some times. However, Fang was not so easily affectionate with her.

It was another one of those "Outside" days. Iggy and I were, as usual, playing tag. Fang was sitting with his back pressed up against the fence keeping time as usual, but with a twist, Nudge was sitting crisscross applesauce next to him, going on and on about God knows what.

Nudge was probably trying to get him to talk to her. Poor girl. She'd been here a full week and Fang hadn't said one word in that time frame. She had her work cut out for her, that boy could go a full MONTH without uttering so much as a "Hi Max." It was freaky. I casually walked closer so that I could make out part of the conversation. Nudge was talking to fast for me to understand most of the things she was saying, but I caught a word or two.

"Blah blah blah blah blah Flamingos blah blah blah pink birds blah blah blah blah orange juice blah blah blaah catnip…" I plopped down right next to fang and Nudge stopped her consistent jabber. "Hi Max!" she said cheerfully. I smiled and nodded at her. I looked at fang who was already looking at me.

"You know, if you'd just say ONE TINY LITTLE WORD, she might just shut up." I offered. He looked blankly at Nudge.

"Hi." He mumbled quietly. Nudge squealed as if she had just gotten a birthday present then instantly continued, a bit more optimistic with her chatter. Fang groaned and dropped his face into his hands. " Come on nudge!! My ears are bleeding!!" She paid no mind to his words and continued talking. I just chuckled and went back to playing tag with Iggy.

_**AN/ LOL, it just cracks me up how Nudge loves to talk and Fang like never speaks. **_


	13. dont bother just checking

sorry guys not another chapter...just checking to see if notepad works... 


End file.
